1895 Counter-Revolution in Hawaii
uokalani formally abdicates throne. * Kingdom of Hawaii (in exile) defunct. * Hawaii is annexed to the United States three years later. |combatant1= Republic of Hawaii Supported by |combatant2= Kingdom of Hawaii |commander1=Sanford B. Dole Edward G. Hitchcock |commander2=Samuel Nowlein Robert W. Wilcox |strength1=1,200 500 Citizens' Guards 5 Companies National Guard of Hawaii 2 Companies, Regular Army Police Force |strength2= 400–500 insurgents |casualties1=1 killed |casualties2=Several killed 190–220 captured Most deserted }} The 1895 Counter-revolution in Hawaii (Hawaiian: Kaua Kuloko 1895) was a brief war from January 6 to January 9, 1895, that consisted of three battles on the island of O ahu, Hawai i. It was the last major military operation by royalists who opposed the overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaii. Because of its brevity and lack of casualties, this conflict is largely forgotten; in some cases those who rediscover it coin a new name for the conflict, but it is frequently referred to as the “Counter-revolution”. The war has also been called the Second Wilcox Rebellion of 1895, the Revolution of 1895, the Hawaiian Counter-revolution of 1895, the 1895 Uprising in Hawaii, the Hawaiian Civil War, the 1895 Uprising Against the Provisional Government, or the Uprising of 1895. Background Republic of Hawai i Following the illegal overthrow of Queen Lili uokalani in 1893, the so-called Committee of Safety established the Provisional Government of Hawaii as a temporary government until an assumed annexation by the United States. The annexation was delayed by two petitions with over 38,000 signatures representing ninety-five percent of the Native Hawaiian population. The Queen herself took up residence in Washington, D.C. to lobby for her cause. President Cleveland, who opposed expansionism, launched an investigation which produced a finding known as the Blount Report. Meanwhile, petitions against annexation were collected by the population. The Provisional Government convened a and established the Republic of Hawai i on July 4, 1894. The Republic continued to govern the country but its unpopularity and corresponding anti-annexation sentiment continued. Voting rights were limited to only 4,000, most of them politicians in power. Royalist Plans .]] In 1895, Robert Wilcox was brought into a plot to overthrow the Republic of Hawai i and return Queen Lili uokalani to the throne. Among the plotters was Sam Nowlein, former Head of the Royal Guard (which had been disbanded in 1893); Joseph Nawahi, former Minister of Foreign Affairs; Charles T. Gulick, an advisor to both Kalākaua and Lili uokalani; and William H. Rickard, a sugar planter of British parentage. These national patriots planned to attack government buildings in downtown Honolulu at night. They had recruited a number of poor Hawaiians, most of them day laborers from the outskirts of Honolulu, but failed to fill their quota of 700 recruits. In addition the recruits lacked weapons, training and discipline, and were pitted against the formidable forces of the Provisional Government, which had spent Hawaiʻi's treasury and secured loans to arm itself thoroughly against such an attack. The rebels had purportedly smuggled arms to Lili uokalani to resupply the rebels once the palace was secured. A shipment of guns and ammunition from California had been smuggled on board the Schooner Wahlber to be put aboard the Steamer Waimanalo near Rabbit Island and shipped to a secret Honolulu location. Battle of Diamond Head Rumors were circulating on January 6, 1895, that armaments were being landed on Waikīkī beach, O ahu. A squad of six policemen led by Captain Parker, a veteran of the 1889 rebellion who commanded the 30 Royal Guards in the Palace, had been sent to Harry Bertleman’s house near Diamond Head to search for the weapons. They did not know Bertleman was a Lieutenant in the insurgency. As Deputy Marshal Brown read the warrant to Bertleman, the squad was fired upon by three Royalists returning from the beach, that took shelter in Bertleman’s canoe house. The police advanced toward the canoe house until the Royalists were driven off, but not before Charles L. Carter, an armed civilian accompanying the police, was shot three times in the chest. Bertleman shot and wounded police lieutenant Holi as the policemen returned to the house. The policemen subdued Bertleman and another rebel, John Lane, in the first clash and took shelter in Bertleman’s house. 70 royalists in the surrounding area joined the battle attacking the house. They were commanded by Colonel Robert Wilcox and Lieutenant Lot Lane, an intimidating six foot Irish-Hawaiian. The Royalists surrounded the house but three men escaped: Captain Parker, Deputy Marshal Brown, and Alfred Wellington Carter (Charles Carter's cousin). The police officers mounted their horses and sent word of the uprising, while Alfred Carter searched for a doctor. A detachment of the National Guard of Hawaii, Company E commanded by Lt. King, drove back the Royalists towards Diamond Head by 9:00, allowing Alfred Carter to bring doctors Walter, Murry, and Doyle to his cousin. The battle continued into the night. The Royalists managed to repel the soldiers from their fallback position. By dawn of January 7, the government forces withdrew to Sans Souci Beach in Waikiki near Sans Souci Hotel run by Royalist George Lycurgus at Kapiolani Park west of Diamond Head and awaited reinforcements, ending the battle. C. L. Carter, nephew of supreme court justice Albert Francis Judd and son of former Kingdom diplomat Henry A. P. Carter, died from his wounds later that day. Two other police officers were also wounded and sent to a hospital. Bertleman and Lane were sent to the police station, where they were imprisoned. Although the royalists had triumphed in the first battle of the war, they had lost the element of surprise. Consequently, this victory would be short-lived. Battle of Mo ili ili On January 7, 1895 martial law was declared in Hawaii by Sanford B. Dole. The men led by Nowlein rendezvoused with Wilcox at Diamond Head. Following the government’s humiliating defeat, Marshal Hitchcock deployed men and three artillery cannons to stop the Royalists’ march on Honolulu. An additional detachment of 25 men led by Lt. Coyne was sent, and met Lt. King near Sans Souci Beach at Kapiolani Park on the east end of Waikiki. King had sent a group of men to the rim of Diamond Head to attack the Royalists from above, while Coyne had received a field piece and zeroed in on a group of 100 Royalists on the slopes of the volcano. The artillery was at first too inaccurate to be effective, and it took several barrages to dislodge Wilcox’s men. It is noted that one round was so inaccurate that it missed Diamond Head completely, sailing over the crater and landing in the sea. The final bombardment inflicted several casualties and scattered the group. Wilcox saw no tactical importance in remaining on Diamond Head and ordered his men to retreated to Waialae to rest. The new strategy was to move north into Koʻolau mountains then west, avoiding the Government forces in south. Nowlein's men opened fire near Diamond Head at Mau umae at a group of police along Waialae Road commanded by T. B. Murray and, though they caused no casualties, the police withdrew anyway. The Republic’s army moved toward the Royalists with two of the government's cannons. The third cannon was put aboard a commandeered tugboat named Eleu to form a makeshift Patrol Boat. The Eleu attacked Wilcox’s men with grapeshot at Waialae, on the northeast side of Diamond Head. The Royalists were centered around Anton Rosa’s residence, the former headquarters for the Royalists with an arms cache, which was captured. Nowlein's men were to capture Punchbowl, but had been waiting in hiding at Mau umae as government troops were moving toward Diamond Head. T. B. Murray's group of police on reconnaissance along Waialae Road were sent toward their position. As they approached, Nowlein's men fired at them and the policemen retreated. Murray's men returned with Company F commanded by Captain C. W. Zeiler from Palolo, sent to engage Nowlein at Kaimuki as they moved toward Mo ili ili. Nowlein's men were driven back to Mau umae, where there were ammo caches and boulders for cover. The fighting led to a deadlock. Due to the distance between the opposing forces, and protective cover on both sides, neither combatant could inflict casualties on the other. Finally the government forces broke the stronghold when a howitzer was brought to bear to end the stalemate and 33 of Nowlein's men surrendered, though Nowlein himself escaped with officers and a few men although he dislike the idea of abandoning his men, his officers convinced him that it was strategic to prevent him from being captured or killed if he remanded in the stronghold. As the Eleu began to attack Waialae, Wilcox moved his men through the mountains, advancing toward Honolulu. His men moved to the settlement of Mo ili ili, at the mouth of Mānoa Valley, where they encountered a line of Captain Zeiler’s Company, and also met with artillery fire. Captain Camara supported Zeiler in securing his flank, positioning his Company C in Nu uanu and Punchbowl, cutting off the western advance by the Royalists. The Royalists retreated and entrenched themselves among the stone walls and lantana foliage of the area. Zeiler advanced on them. Wilcox awaited Nowlein's attack on Punchbowl to relieve his men of the government forces, but this never came. The Royalists could not hold their ground against Zeiler's men and retreated into the valley. At the end of the battle 40 Royalists surrendered and were taken prisoner, while one of Zeiler's men was wounded. The battle had lasted a day, and several Royalists had been killed. Battle of Mānoa The final battle took place on January 9. The Royalists had withdrawn following their defeat at Mo ili ili. Wilcox was down to 100 men and retreated into Mānoa Valley. Most of Wilcox's men had not eaten since the start of the rebellion and spirits were low. The Republican Government forces did not immediately pursue the Royalists because a riot had broken out among Japanese plantation workers in Ewa, and the government, in reaction, drew forces away from the nearly crushed rebellion to deal with this new threat. Reconnaissance patrols were sent into and around the Ko olaus and concluded that the Royalist force was still in Mānoa Valley. They employed the Eleu to patrol the coast and destroyed suspicious unattended boats. The government forces that remained were ordered to guard the entrance to the valley in order to keep the Royalist force contained. A Royalist force of 50 men was spotted on the evening of the 9th attempting to scale Tantalus and move through Punchbowl to enter the city. A gun battle ensued between Company A commanded by Capt. P. Smith, backed by Company D. commanded by Lt. Jones with a field piece against the Royalists, leaving one Royalist dead. The Royalists were pushed to the back of the valley where they were surrounded by mountains on three sides. Until nightfall, the doomed company withstood the ensuing siege and artillery barrage in the pocket known as “the Pen”, at the base of Puʻu Konahuanui. The Royalists then climbed the steep slopes to escape under the cover of darkness. The battle had lasted three hours with two rebels captured, three confirmed dead, and most managing to escape. After the climb up the ridge the royalists’ fates varied. Many felt the revolution was a failure and deserted. Others wished to continue the fight but were separated from Wilcox’s leadership and would eventually be captured or killed by government forces routing out the remaining Royalists. Wilcox moved over ancient footpaths to Nu uanu Valley and Kalihi, where the group of 10 eventually disbanded. Aftermath Skirmishes continued for a week after the victory in Mānoa as the military eradicated the areas of resistance in the Koʻolaus. Contrary to popular belief of the tropical forests of Hawaii having excesses of edibles they are actually scarce. The early native Hawaiians brought crops of their own when they settled the islands, although vegetation is bountiful, few plants are fit for eating. As a consequence most insurgents were driven out by starvation. All the Royalist leaders were arrested. A barracks was converted into a prison to hold the captured patriots. On January 8, 1895, the captain of the Steamer Waimanalo, William Davis, and several crewmembers were arrested for distributing arms. Nowlein was caught with three lieutenants on January 14 in Mo ili ili. They had been fed by native Hawaiian sympathizers while in hiding. Wilcox hid for several days in the mountains and made his way to Nu uanu Valley and Kalihi with 10 loyal conspirators, but the group was disbanded. He surrendered on January 16, 1895, in a fishing hut near Kalihi. Lane hid in the Koʻolaus above Mānoa for ten days after the final battle. He came out of hiding after fighting subsided believing a foreign intervention had come, after asking a passerby he discovered the revolution was crushed. Contrary to the fears of Lane and the warning to government forces to use caution when encountering him, he surrendered peacefully to police becoming the last insurgent to be captured. After being brought to police headquarters he was escorted by six guards in fear he may overpower the regular amount for a normal prisoner. He was locked in with over a hundred under-nourished prisoners of war, he protested that night using the guards’ fears about him to provide food for his fellow inmates. It was believed that most of the Royalists had evaded capture, and with their identities not known had slipped back into the community to return to their lives before the revolution. throne room]] A weapons cache was found and attributed to Lili uokalani. She was arrested on January 16. Wilcox was tried for treason (as he had after the Wilcox Rebellion of 1889) by a military tribunal with the other military leaders. This time he was found guilty and sentenced to death, but the sentence reduced to 35 years. Lili uokalani and other political leaders were tried for misprision of treason by the people who had illegally overthrown the Kingdom, and convicted. Former attorney general of the Kingdom Paul Neumann served as legal defense, and prosecutor was William Ansel Kinney. Lili uokalani formally abdicated her throne to prevent further bloodshed over the controversial government in a five-page letter on January 24, 1895. The president of the republic, Sanford B. Dole, pardoned the royalists after serving part of their prison sentence. References Further reading * * * * * * (Hawaiian language) * * * * * * Category:Overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaii Category:Battles involving Hawaii Category:Pre-statehood history of Hawaii Hawaiian insurgents and supporters Category:Riots and civil unrest in Hawaii Category:Attempted coups Category:1890s coups d'état and coup attempts Category:1895 in Hawaii